Phenomenon Girl
by Dysfunctional Vampire
Summary: Tokio Hotel fanfic. Bill stuttered halfway through the song. It's her, he thought. Oh my God, it's her.  When Melinda creates a phenomenon in the media, what will everyone's reaction be? Success, or fail? Love, or hate?


**If you can, please rewind your memories back to how Tokio Hotel looked and acted like back in 2008, because that was when I intended to write this, but never got the chance to. So this was before Humanoid; Bill had porcupine hair and Tom had dreadlocks, both 19 years old. The boys were basically on a world tour for their Scream album. :)**

**This story was inspiration stemmed from an interview with Tokio Hotel, where Bill said he believes in love at first sight. So I guess you can see where the story is headed!**

Lights exploded from the darkness and a heavy haze of smoke wafted over the screaming crowd as the familiar riff of _Break__Away_ blasted through the thudding amplifiers. Melinda screamed too, adrenaline rushing through her veins at finally being able to be in the midst of her favourite band.

"HELLOO SYDNEY AUSTRALIAA!" Bill appeared from the back of the stage, pumping his fist in the air and gesturing the crowd to follow suit.

Their audience screamed and yelled, thrusting their arms out toward the stage in a desperate attempt to touch the flesh of any member of the band. Melinda did so too, being a mere few metres away from the front of the stage, directly in front of Bill, who looked so much better in real life than in the posters pinned onto her bedroom walls at home.

Under the harsh lights, Bill could only scan the first ten makeshift rows of people, scrambling over each other to stand closer. He looked over to his brother, staging his skilful hands on the guitar and winking at the crowd, who responded in outbursts of claiming who he had winked at. Just before he sang his first line for the night, he stopped short at the sight of a girl of about seventeen, excitedly smiling back at him, her loose brown waves falling naturally over her flushed cheeks which shone with a thin layer of sweat.  
>Bill missed his cue to sing and Georg peeked at him from the corner of his eye as he continued to stare at her. "Bill!" He yelled out. "What the hell are you doing?"<p>

Bill snapped out of his trance and began singing, sneaking a look every now and again at that intriguing girl a few metres in front of him.

Despite the vast range of emotions running through Melinda's mind, the main question was her cloudy judgment on whether Bill's eyes were continuously fixed on her, or someone around her.  
>Rachel, the crazy screaming friend who made it possible for Melinda to be at this concert screamed all the more louder. "Bill is looking at me! Look! He keeps staring at me! Oh my God, Melinda, this is insane! Look at him!" She jumped and shrieked, causing glares from the victims she had accidentally elbowed and stepped on.<br>_Of__course,_ Melinda thought. Of course it wasn't her he was staring so intently at. Rachel was a beautiful, young bombshell, with her blonde hair and her striking model figure, of course Bill wasn't looking at anyone but her. But the more Bill would edge his eyes towards Rachel, Melinda continued to second guess herself, or maybe it was her wishful thinking that it really _was_ her who he was staring at.

A few songs later, onto performing_Scream_ now, Bill, unable to drag his eyes away from the brunette in front of him, decided to throw his arm towards the hungry fans yearning to grab a hold of some Tokio Hotel flesh. Rachel and Melinda both jumped at the chance, and judging from Melinda's view, she swore he was reaching out solely for her. She caught his fingertips in hers and she swore the look in Bill's face was of shock and awe. He was staring directly at her; there was no more questioning it.  
>Bill saw her fingers touch his own, and it was as if he didn't even feel the ten or so other hands grabbing at his arm. Reluctantly, he drew his arm from the crowd as the song ended and decided he wanted something more.<br>"Thank you!" He held his arms out to the crowd. "This next song...I think I can safely say on behalf of all of us here, is a song of comfort. It is our voice to you, just to say that we will be there for you when you feel like you're not worth anything." The crowd cheered. "This song is to tell you that you _are_ worth it. You _do_ have something to live for. Just know...that we will always be by your side!" Cheers and cries erupted from the crowd as the opening riff began to play. "Now, I think I'd like to choose someone from the crowd who can sing this with me..." The audience went crazy at the possibility of being chosen, but Bill already knew whose hand he would pull from the crowd. He scanned the audience as the riff continued to repeat itself, and stopped at that one intriguing girl he'd had his eyes on for the whole night. He moved forward as the group he neared to went ballistic. He held his arm out and it seemed as though all but the one hand he wanted reached for him. "With the white blouse with blue prints on it, come up and sing with me!"

Melinda's mind delayed for a while at the sheer impossibility that Bill would ever choose her to sing with, before she realised that she had a white blouse with blue prints on it and that meant this night was just about to become extraordinary.


End file.
